metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Revolver Ocelot
, real name Adamska (アダ� スカ Adamusuka) and also known as ADAM, Shalashaska (シャラシャーシカ Sharashāshika), or simply Ocelot (オセロット Oserotto), was a former FOXHOUND member and an agent of The Patriots. A master of interrogations and a formidable gunfighter who was often referred to as a "ricochet genius", Ocelot is best known as the man who was personally acquainted with all four members of the Snake family: serving as the right-hand man for Liquid Snake, the right-hand man of Solidus Snake, maintaining a friendly rivalry with (and secretly idolizing) Big Boss, and the nemesis of Solid Snake. Ocelot specialized in infiltrations of a different nature than Solid Snake, often acting as a double or triple agent serving multiple interests in the same situation. Ocelot was known for his affinity for spaghetti westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. Ocelot's weapon of choice was the Colt Single Action Army Revolver. Ocelot would later use psychotherapy and nanomachines to become Liquid Ocelot, Liquid Snake's doppelgänger. History Early life and career Ocelot was born during the Allied invasion of Normandy (France) on June 6, 1944. He is the son of the legendary members of the Cobra Unit, The Boss and The Sorrow. The Boss was wounded during childbirth in the middle of the battlefield, forcing her to give birth via cesarean section and the resulting operation gave her a snake-shaped wound on her torso. Shortly after birth, Ocelot was taken from his parents by agents of The Philosophers. He briefly worked for the NSA as a code-breaker, but eventually defected to the Soviet Union, along with someone named EVA. He served under command of Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin of the GRU, but was secretly a sleeper agent of both the KGB and the CIA, rooted in the American branch of The Philosophers. He was given the codename ADAM. Because of his heritage, he was given preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz GRU agent and was even promoted Major of his Ocelot Unit. During the Virtuous Mission, Ocelot fought with Naked Snake, with Ocelot defeated and the suggestion of using Revolvers. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot worked as a triple agent. He was at first an agent of The Philosophers, sent to Russia to infiltrate Colonel Volgin's army and steal The Philosopher's Legacy for America. He was then asked by the DCI (CIA Director) to aid Naked Snake in his mission to destroy the Cobra Unit, destroy the Shagohod, and kill The Boss, while also trying to get the Philosophers' Legacy for the American branch of The Philosophers. However, before Ocelot turned up to meet Snake, a Chinese spy posing as EVA pretended to aid Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to take the Philosopher's Legacy for the Chinese government. Ocelot decided to keep his identity as ADAM a secret and aid Snake subtly and secretly. Throughout the mission, Ocelot and Snake have a mutual rivalry and fight on several occasions. At one point, shortly after Snake's capture, he ate most of the animals that Snake had captured up to that point.EVA, during a certain radio call, reveals this to Snake During the fight between Snake and Volgin, Volgin orders Ocelot to shoot Snake. However, Ocelot refuses, instead throwing items down to Snake to use against Volgin. This is evidence not only hinting at his triple-crossing before it is fully revealed, but also alluding to the fact that Ocelot looked up to Naked Snake (Although he explains that he did it because he made a promise to The Boss). Shortly after returning to the Soviet Union, Leonid Brezhnev contacted him, and he mentioned that Khrushchev was finished. However, he then secretly made another call, and he has a secret conversation with the DCI. The conversation revealed that the American branch of the Philosophers had only acquired half of the Legacy, and that the KGB had the other half. By 1970, Ocelot managed to obtain the other half of the Legacy, waiting until the time was right to use it. Early in his career, Ocelot witnessed Colonel Volgin brutally torturing Naked Snake after he is discovered during his infiltration of Groznyj Grad. Though Ocelot was initially opposed to the practice, he later praised the effectiveness of torture, calling it "the ultimate form of expression". Ocelot started to research it after Operation Snake Eater, eventually becoming an expert in the field. In 1970, during the San Hieronymo Incident, Ocelot became dissatisfied with the Philosophers bickering, which had pitted the CIA against the Pentagon for control of the Legacy. While Gene failed to launch a nuclear missile, Ocelot (under the orders from "the man with the same codename as Null") assassinated the CIA Director, hoping to free the country from to the Philosophers and take the Legacy. Ocelot broke his ties to the benefactor, until this mysterious man introduced the concept of "soldier genes" to him. Ocelot was intrigued and agreed to allow this man to join him in the Patriots, as long as Big Boss was allowed to join them as well as "The Patriots". Les Enfants Terribles Ocelot's request came true when the benefactor, Zero, along with Big Boss, Sigint, Para-Medic, and EVA formed the Patriots. Their dream was to shape the world into one which The Boss envisioned, although Zero's interpretation greatly differed from Big Boss's interpretation, which would eventually lead to their downfall. Big Boss was raised to a being of Christ-like reverence after the formation of the group, but resented being treated as a puppet for the Patriots own personal goals. Moreover, unbeknownst to Big Boss, Dr. Clark (Para-Medic using her real name) had retrieved a sample of Big Boss's DNA while he had been in a coma, and the Patriots began work on developing a clone of him in order to keep their dream of him as a messiah alive. EVA was chosen to be the surrogate mother for Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. However, Ocelot did not agree with this plan, nor did Big Boss, who eventually found out this information for himself, possibly through Ocelot. Big Boss then left the group to secretly form the military nation of Outer Heaven, in order to oppose Zero and his Patriots. Later career Ocelot continued his life as a spy and agent of the newly formed Patriots (although he secretly resented its new policies). While in the Spetsnaz GRU, he participated in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. It was during this time that he became infamous amongst the mujahideen as a sadist for which they named him Shalashaska. Sometime during his career in the Soviet military, he met Sergei Gurlukovich, member of the Spetsnaz GRU unit as well. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Ocelot left Spetsnaz and joins the OMON (the Russian SWAT team). Afterward he joins the SVR (successors of the KGB). But Ocelot was eventually dissatisfied with the new system and decided to leave Russia. After Solid Snake had defeated and incinerated Big Boss in Zanzibar Land, Zero retrieved his burnt body, somehow clinging onto life, and injected him with nanomachines that would regenerate his body and keep him in a permanent stasis, preserving him forever as the Patriots's messiah. This infuriated Ocelot and EVA, and as a result they both left the Patriots, although Ocelot did so in secret, in order to still operate as a spy and maintain their trust. EVA and Ocelot began a plan to recover Big Boss's body from the clutches of Zero, a plan which would never fully be realized until 2014. Revolver Ocelot then cut a swath through the world's hot spots as a spy and mercenary up until the early 2000s, when he discovered that FOXHOUND was now being commanded by one of Big Boss's sons, Liquid Snake, and he joined the unit. Having held Big Boss in such high regard in his earlier years, he was more than willing to fight under one of his sons. But despite being a part of FOXHOUND, Ocelot secretly worked for President George Sears (Solidus Snake, the third Snake), and the Patriots - double crossing the former. Solidus, in his personal agenda to rid the United States of the Patriots, used Ocelot to incite Liquid Snake into bringing about the Shadow Moses uprising. Ocelot secretly provided Solidus with information regarding the dissension of Liquid Snake. Revolver Ocelot (acting as an agent for George Sears) took part in the takeover of Shadow Moses, along with Decoy Octopus, Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, the Genome Army and Liquid Snake. As far as Solid Snake was concerned, he was merely a member of FOXHOUND. In addition, Ocelot used his influence to gain the support of his old friend, Sergei Gurlukovich, who assisted Liquid's rebellion by providing military hardware. Before the incident took place, he accidentally killed Donald Anderson (actually Sigint, a member of the Patriots) during a botched torture session. In actuality, Ocelot did this on purpose. Mid way through his fight against Solid Snake, Gray Fox cut off Ocelot's right hand. Ocelot later interrogated Solid Snake, making several false attempts to kill him then and thereafter. Nevertheless, Ocelot's true plan was realized, and he, as per the president's orders, retrieved Metal Gear REX's test data. Ocelot is last seen in Shadow Moses talking with Liquid about plans to meet up with Colonel Gurlukovich (which never happened). After the Shadow Moses Incident, Revolver Ocelot sold REX's test data to many nations via the black market. Meanwhile, Ocelot had his right arm replaced with Liquid Snake's arm, something which would later come back to haunt him. In 2007, The Patriots ordered Ocelot to steal Metal Gear RAY, planning mass production as a means of protecting its own Metal Gear then in development, known as Arsenal Gear. On August 8th, 2007, with the help of Sergei Gurlukovich, Revolver Ocelot infiltrated the tanker where RAY was being transported and stole it, sinking the tanker. He also betrayed Gurlukovich, and left both him and Marine Commander Scott Dolph for dead. The Patriots then continued with their plan, unaware that Ocelot was working on betraying them, sinking a real oil tanker at the same spot, and constructing the Big Shell. All that was left to do was manipulate Solidus Snake into the Patriots’ trap. Revolver Ocelot then met up with Solidus and the two formed the Sons of Liberty with Dead Cell (Fatman, Fortune, and Vamp) and Olga Gurlukovich and her mercenary army, plotting to take over the Big Shell, which secretly housed Arsenal Gear. Solidus Snake planned to eliminate the Patriots, completely unaware that his partner in the plan was one of them. At the end of the mission, Ocelot revealed to him, however, the truth that all the events that had unfolded were scripted by the Patriots. Solidus Snake, like his adopted son Raiden, was merely a pawn. Both he and agent Raiden had been part of the S3 Plan, a huge test scenario for GW, one of the Patriots' AIs. The only part unscripted was the appearance of the real Solid Snake. Solid Snake's appearance was engineered by Liquid Snake. Through the transplanted arm, Liquid periodically possessed Ocelot's body with the goal of disrupting Ocelot's plan (Theoretically, this is able to happen because Ocelot's father, The Sorrow, was a medium to the dead. It is believed that he passed on some of his abilities to Ocelot). At the climax of the Manhattan Incident, Liquid once again took control of Ocelot, stealing Metal Gear RAY, and heading off to take down the Patriots. Ocelot later replaced Liquid's arm with a cybernetic one. In 2014, it appeared that Revolver Ocelot's personality had merged with Liquid Snake's "spirit", creating a new entity: "Liquid Ocelot". The truth was that Ocelot had merely pretended to be Liquid after the Manhattan Incident to trick the Patriots. Although he initially didn't want Liquid possessing him, after he successfully removed the arm and replaced it with a cybernetic, he saw it as an opportunity to rebel against The Patriots. Due to this, Ocelot had voluntarily, using a combination of nanomachines and hypnotherapy, convinced himself he was "Liquid Snake's doppelgänger." (Although if Ocelot's goal was to become Liquid anyways, it's unknown why he had the arm removed.) Using Solidus Snake's corpse to enter the Patriots's AI network, Liquid Ocelot succeeded in taking over the system and used it to disable every gun and weapon in the world. (It's later revealed that Big Boss was really alive for quite some time, as Naomi had explained everything to him. And to the aparent fact that the Patriot's used Snake from the very begining to expose Big Boss to FOXDIE and kill him. As to why Big Mama protected Solidus' corpse or why Liquid was even after it if they were all aware of Big Boss' return, remains a complete mystery.) He then stole the Arsenal Gear-class battleship from the Patriots, and outfitted it with Metal Gear REX's rail gun. (Why REX's remains were just lying around on an island anyone could find is never explained) He then planned to use a nuclear warhead launched into orbit from the rail gun to destroy the Patriots' core AI, JD in space. After recovering the rail gun, Liquid Ocelot used Metal Gear RAY against Metal Gear REX piloted by Solid Snake. After Snake and Otacon uploaded a virus created by Naomi Hunter (and unknowingly by Sunny Gurlukovich), Liquid Ocelot meets Solid Snake atop Haven and tells him that his plan merely an elaborate plot to get Snake to meet his goal of destroying the Patriots. (However, since Ocelot employed Naomi to create the virus in the first place, it's unknown why Liquid had Solid Snake involved and upload the virus for him when he could have just aswell done it himself.) Atop Haven, Liquid Ocelot and Solid Snake fight one last time. Revolver Ocelot's personality was slowly being revealed as the fight progressed. As shown when Ocelot using his hand gestures and moves he remembered Big Boss used during Operation Snake Eater. After the fight, Ocelot used his signature hand gesture and saying "you're pretty good", echoing what he told Solid Snake nine years ago and what Big Boss told him fifty years ago. Immediately afterwards, his life was subsequently claimed by the new FOXDIE, designed to kill EVA, Liquid Ocelot, and Big Boss. Trivia *During Operation Snake Eater, there were at least two hints that Ocelot was a double agent: his namesake, as Para-Medic pointed out, is a species of wild cat that lives on the American continent; and his name, "Adamska", is the Russian version of "Adam", the agent that Big Boss was originally supposed to contact at Rassvet. * During his torture of Solid Snake, Ocelot mentioned that he had participated in wars in Afghanistan, Mozambique, Eritrea, and Chad. *During the Big Shell Incident, when talking to Solidus Snake about Liquid Snake's grafted arm, Ocelot mentioned that he never trusted a Frenchman. Ironically, Ocelot was actually born in Normandy, France, and during the Shadow Moses Incident, one of his favorite torture devices was of French origin. *There is a distinct difference between Revolver Ocelot's voice and Liquid Ocelot's voice, even though they are the same person, Revolver Ocelot's voice is more western while Liquid Ocelot's voice is more menacing. Behind the Scenes *Ocelot is the only character in the series who is personally acquainted with all four Snakes: he was the right-hand man of both Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, he had a friendly rivalry and admiration for Naked Snake/Big Boss, and he was the nemesis of Solid Snake. *Ocelot's original appearance in Metal Gear Solid was inspired by the actor Lee Van Cleef. Somewhat ironically, Van Cleef also inspired the appearance of Old Snake. *Though, in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, both have the rank of Major, Ocelot and Raikov wear different insignia. Raikov's (with a single star) is correct. Ocelot's (with three stars in a triangle and a fourth past the top point of the triangle) is the insignia of a Soviet Captain. *A hidden R1 moment in MGS3 shows Ocelot secretly in attendance during the ceremony where President Johnson awarded Naked Snake with the title of Big Boss as well as the Distinguished Service Cross. *In the English version of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Patric Zimmerman (the English voice of Revolver Ocelot) voiced Liquid Ocelot. However, in the Japanese version of MGS4 it went differently because Kōji Totani (the Japanese voice of Revolver Ocelot) died in 2006, so Banjo Ginga (the Japanese voice of Liquid Snake) voiced Liquid Ocelot. *Ironically, Ocelot's Japanese voice actor in MGS4, Banjo Ginga, also was the Japanese voice of Major Zero, the man who Ocelot and his "true comrades" EVA and Big Boss rebelled against. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, during Snake's in-game codec conversation with Mei Ling regarding Pikachu, Ocelot is briefly mentioned as Snake recounts the famous torture minigame of MGS, implying that the lethality of Pikachu's electric-based attacks falls in comparison to the interrogation he endured at the hands of Ocelot. *Ocelot, who was born during the Allied invasion of Normandy (D-Day), is one of two characters born during the second World War. The second character was Otacon's father (believed to be Huey of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker), who was born the same day as the Hiroshima bombing in Japan. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category: Featured Articles Category:Game Boss Category:Mercenary